


The Dance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Dancing, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Lilo peeked out from behind the curtains and looked over the stage.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aegistheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/gifts).



Lilo peeked out from behind the curtains and looked over the stage. It was bigger than the practice space at Mr. Puloki's studio, but she could see the small piece of tape on the floor that marked the center of the girl's line. She used to be in the center space, because there were five girls, but now with Stitch dancing beside her, they had an even number, so they straddled it.

Beyond the stage Lilo could see dozens, maybe hundreds of chairs filling up with people. Somewhere in that crowd were Nani and David and Jumba and Pleakley. Mr. Bubbles had said he would come tonight, but she hadn't seen him before she had to go backstage. Lilo had told Nani that under no circumstances was she to sit near the front, where Lilo could see her while dancing. Nani had replied that she was going to sit in the row closest to the stage and do everything she could to ruin Lilo's concentration. As much as she protested, and as much as she would complain later, Lilo hoped that Nani would do exactly that.

But she might not.

Lilo knew that Nani used to dance; she was one of the big girls on the back row of the stage. Watching her was the reason Lilo had wanted to learn. But after their parents died, Nani had to get a job and she didn't have time for dancing anymore. Lilo wished that she could pull her sister up onto the stage, and make her dance along. She had practiced with Lilo and Stitch often enough that she knew the steps, so that wouldn't be a problem. But from her secret peekhole through the curtains, Lilo couldn't see Nani in the front row. And if she wasn't in the front row, then the plan wouldn't work.

"Ready?" Stitch asked from behind her, and Lilo spun around. The other girls in her class were dressed and lined up, ready to go on. Beyond them the big girls adjusted their leis and played with each other's hair. Lilo didn't see Mr. Puloki, though, and they couldn't start until he did the introduction.

"Get into places," the musicians whispered, walking up with their drums. Lilo abandoned the curtain and followed Stitch to her place in the line, a bit sad that she hadn't been able to find her family in the crowd.

A minute later, Mr. Puloki came bustling up. " Laki maikaʻi everyone; good luck," he whispered, before going out to make his announcement.

Standing in line behind Stitch, Lilo felt butterflies begin to swarm in her belly. Suddenly, large warm hands rested on her shoulders. " Laki maikaʻi, Lilo," Nani whispered in her ear. Lilo spun around and saw Nani, dressed like the other older girls.

"What?"

"Malika twisted her ankle," Nani explained. "Mr. Puloki asked me to fill in for her."

Lilo grinned widely. Now she wouldn't have to pull Nani onto the stage. "Well, at least you'll be behind me now so I won't have to look at your stupid face while I'm dancing," she teased.

Nani smiled brightly and cuffed her ear. "And I won't have to applaud you even if you mess up," she replied.

Before Lilo could come up with a good sarcastic reply, the drums began. Nani scooted over to her place in the big girls' line, and Lilo turned to face the curtain, unable to contain her smile. Now she would finally get to dance like Nani. _With_ Nani. The leader called the beat and Lilo happily danced onto the stage.


End file.
